the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
CertainlyNot
''- "Try me, I do this all the time" CertainlyNot '''or '''CN is a Legendary Super Saiyan. He had first snapped into this form after seeing his best friend Gohan Die. He was born with a power level of 20,000 (Double of Brolys) And was raised by a strong Super Saiyan stranger. He always kept his power level low, but by the age of 11 he had his power level equal Goku As a Super Saiyan 2. He fought with Gohan often making him the most powerful Saiyan. His father that was unknown created the Kamehameha and it was false information that Roshi created it. Roshi was the first person to use it, therefore thinking he created it. Apperance In his base form he has black hair, brood shoulders, a while cheat plate like Vegeta. At age 9 he has a the black chest plate green scouter, even thought he could sense power levels and a red head band like Bardock. Soon at age 11 he got a white chest plate with red should plates, and no headban. He changed forms after a short little story, he learned then at age 9 he looked simalar to Bardock, Goku's father. He learned about Bardocks death to Frieza. He was so special that when he went Super Saiyan 4 he looked the same as his base form. It wouldn't waste power and was an extremly rare power. He soon was able to go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 4 without transforming and wasting power by doing so. Battle Aganist Vetio CN fought Vetio, the battle started with anger and pain knowing Vetio killed Gohan. It started on a dark day, It was 11/11/11. CN was fighting with Gohan to train when suddently a death beam hit Gohan killing him. CN snapped into a Legendary Super Saiyan and screamed "Vetio, You will regret this" He fired a Final Flash. Vetio shouted 'Whats wrong? Can't take a fight" Vetio instant transported and naild CN in his face. Quickly CN said "Try me I do this all the time" And fired a X10 Kamehameha and X10 Kaio Ken. Vetio fell and left quickly, This was a loss and now CN was a Legendary Super Saiyan. His true power revealed. Transformation #''Super Saiyan, achieved at age 9 when training. '' #''Full Power Saiyan, achieved at age 9 while training.'' #''Super Saiyan 2, achieved at age 11.'' #''Super Saiyan 3, achieved at age 13.'' #''Super Saiyan 4, achieved at age 15. '' #''LSSJ, achieved at age 17 when Gohan died.'' #''LSSJ5, achieved at age 21.'' #''LSSJ6, achieved at age 24.'' #''LSSJ7, achieved at age 26.'' #''LSSJ8, achieved at age 28.'' #''X1,000 Kaio Ken - Kamehameha '' Life CN continuted life on earth and went on a quest for the Dragon Balls, He found them and first wished for Immortality, then for Gohan to come back, and last for Goten to come back, becuase he was Gohan's brother. He trained on, and on for any threat, he soon became so powerful that the leader of Heaven made him the god of portection and fighting. Life calmed down, he watched Goku And there adventures and then kept watching over his relatives, he was alive but in heaven practing and fighting. He still lives on watching you... Power Levels OF course it's way too high. All of his power levels excpet his birth power level is unknown. We do know his SSJ2 power is equal to SSJ4 Goku. Since he will most likely train for eternity because he is immortal it will be almost impossible to tell what his power level is, but we can guess. By far he is the most powerful Saiyan and organism in the whole Universe. His stats on a graph are all 100 making him the most powerful being in the universe, he is the ultimate Saiyan. A true boss, you wish you were him. Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Pages Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:LSSJ Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fanon Category:Role-play